Harmione Babbysitting Teddy
by mvm96
Summary: Dua pahlawan dunia sihir menikmati hidup tenang mereka sambil mengasuh anak baptis mereka, Teddy Lupin. Bagaimana kedua remaja yang meranjak dewasa itu mengasuh anak ?
1. Muggle Supermarket

Suasana pagi hari yang tenang menyelimuti rumah Grimmauld Place nomor dua belas. Sekilas rumah itu terlihat normal, tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa pahlawan dunia sihir mereka sedang mengisi pagi harinya dengan kesibukan di dapur. Harry Potter sedang kerepotan menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya dan Teddy Lupin ketika terdengar suara ketukan pintu rumahnya.

" Well, Teddy, ayo kita lihat siapa yang datang?" Harry mengangkat Teddy dan menggendongnya menuju pintu depan.

Harry membuka pintu dan nampak sosok gadis berambut coklat sedang berdiri di depan mereka dengan senyum manis di wajahnya.

" Aunt 'Mione!" Teddy tertawa senang dan langsung menggapai-gapai Hermione.

" Halo, Teddy _bear_ " Hermione tertawa dan mengambil Teddy dari pelukan Harry.

" Wow, Mione, kau tidak bilang kalau mau kemari" komentar Harry sambil menepi agar sahabat dan anak baptisnya itu masuk.

" Kudengar hari ini Teddy kemari jadi aku kemari" balas Hermione sambil mengecup pipi Teddy dengan sayang.

" 'Arry lum masak" lapor Teddy dengan wajah polosnya.

" Harry! Ini sudah nyaris siang dan kau belum memasak untuk Teddy?" gerutu Hermione dan dia berjalan ke dapur.

Harry meringis karena tahu dia akan mendapat omelan lebih panjang ketika Hermione tiba di dapur dan benar saja.

" Harry James Potter!"

" Ya?" Harry menghampiri Hermione yang berkacak pinggang di dapurnya dengan wajah terpolos yang bisa dibuatnya.

" Demi Merlin yang agung, Harry! Kenapa dapurmu seperti baru terkena Mantra Peledak?" Hermione memandang ngeri dapur sahabatnya itu.

Telur berserakan di mana-mana, tepung menutupi lantai, piring yang belum di cuci dan alat-alat memasak nampak berantakan dan berserakan di seluruh dapur.

" Well, aku mencoba membuat pancake untuk sarapan" gumam Harry, pelan.

" Pancake!" Teddy bertepuk tangan.

" Teddy yang minta jadi aku mencoba membuatnya dan –"

" Dan hasilnya kalian menghancurkan dapur?" Hermione mengangkat alis.

" Oh, ayolah, Mione" kata Harry dengan nada memelas.

" Merlin, harusnya aku tahu dan datang lebih pagi" Hermione menghela napas.

" Pancake!" Teddy merengek pada Hermione dengan wajah _puppy face_ yang bisa meluluhkan siapa saja.

" Ya, Teddy, ayo kita buat pancake" Hermione tersenyum " tapi aku harus membereskan ini semua dulu" dia menghela napas.

Hermione menggumamkan beberapa mantra rumah tangga dan dalam sepuluh menit dapur Harry kembali seperti semula. Harry menghela napas lega dan bersyukur karena sahabatnya ini mampu memperbaiki dapurnya tanpa mengomel, dia berhutang budi pada Teddy untuk ini.

" Kurasa kalian menghabiskan bahan membuat pancakenya, Harry" gumam Hermione ketika mengecek lemari penyimpanan dan kulkas.

" Benarkah?" Harry memandang Hermione dengan horror.

" Yup" Hermione mengangguk setelah memastikan tidak ada bahan yang tersisa lalu dia menoleh pada Teddy " Bagaimana kalau kita ke supermarket dan belanja Teddy?"

" Beanja?" Teddy memiringkan kepalanya.

" Belanja, sayang, kita beli bahan untuk membuat pancake" koreksi Hermione, tersenyum.

" Hei, kau tidak mengajakku?" Harry mengerucutkan bibir dan melipat tangannya di dada seperti anak kecil.

" Oh, kau bukan anak satu tahun, Harry" tukas Hermione tapi tak menyembunyikan senyum geli dari wajahnya.

" Ayolah, aku juga mau belanja bulanan" kata Harry.

" Baiklah, mana mantel Teddy? Accio mantel" dan sebuah mantel mungil meluncur ke arah Hermione

Teddy dengan semangat membiarkan Hermione memakaikannya mantel.

" Oh, dan lihat apa yang kubuat untukmu, Teddy" Hermione mengeluarkan sebuah syal coklat dari mantelnya

" Yeay!" Teddy melompat senang menerima syal itu dan membiarkan Hermione memakaikan syal itu " Trims, Aunt 'Mione!" dia mengalungkan lengannya di leher Hermione dan memberinya pelukan.

" Sama-sama, Teddy" balas Hermione, ringan.

" Tidak ada untukku?" tanya Harry dengan nada sedih yang dibuat-buat.

" Diamlah, Harry" tukas Hermione tak sabar sementara Harry terkekeh, dia selalu senang menggoda Hermione.

" Ayo" Harry dan Hermione melangkah keluar dari Grimmauld Place dengan Teddy yang mengalung manja di pelukan Hermione.

* * *

Udara dingin bulan Desember berhembus sementara salju sudah mulai menumpuk. Harry dan Hermione memutuskan belanja di supermarket Muggle di dekat rumah Harry. Sepanjang jalanan sudah mulai terlihat hiasan dan pohon Natal. Harry memandang semua itu dan berpikir bahwa pesta Natal sepertinya akan menyenangkan kalau saja dia tidak sendirian di rumah.

" Kau bisa rayakan Natal denganku, Teddy dan Andromeda kalau kau mau" kata Hermione, seolah membaca pikiran Harry.

" Bagaimana kau tahu?" Harry mendengus.

" Well, aku cukup lama mengenalmu, Harry" kekeh Hermione.

" Ron juga tapi dia tak pernah bisa membaca pikiranku" tukas Harry.

Hermione hanya memutar bola mata sementara Harry tersenyum pada gadis itu. Mereka tiba di supermarket beberapa saat kemudian, Harry mengambil troli dan Hermione mendudukkan Teddy di dalamnya. Mereka mulai berkeliling supermarket sambil sesekali mengambil barang dari rak dan memasukkannya dalam troli.

" Menurutmu mana lebih enak? Cokelat atau maple?" Hermione memandang botol sirup cokelat dan maple sambil berpikir.

" 'urberi!" tiba-tiba Teddy menunjuk botol sirup burberry.

" Kau yakin, Teddy? Tidak mau yang cokelat?" tanya Harry sambil mengambil botol sirup burberry itu " Um – kurasa aku ingin ambil yang cokelat juga, bagaimana menurutmu?"

" Yeah, tak masalah" Hermione mengangguk sambil mengusap rambut Teddy yang sekarang jadi berwarna coklat seperti miliknya namun berantakan seperti Harry.

" Hermione Granger?" tiba-tiba ada suara memanggil.

Harry dan Hermione menoleh dan Harry melihat seorang wanita berambut pirang tersenyum pada Hermione. Hermione nampak balas tersenyum dan memeluk wania itu.

" Samantha! Lama sekali aku tidak melihatmu" kata Hermione " Harry, ini teman kecilku, Samantha Evengreen. Samantha, ini Harry Potter"

" Senang bertemu denganmu" kata Samantha saat dia dan Harry berjabatan " Oh, apa kalian menikah?" dia menambahkan ketika melihat Teddy yang matanya hijau cemerlang seperti Harry.

" Um – kami –"

" Oh, anak kalian lucu sekali, Hermione, kau tak pernah cerita padaku" komentar Samantha sambil mencubit pelan pipi Teddy dengan gemas " Lihat, matanya seperti Harry dan rambutnya seperti mu" dia menambahkan.

" Aku dan Harry hanya sahabat, Samantha" kata Hermione, pelan " Dan ini Teddy, anak baptis Harry"

" Oh, benarkah?" Samantha kelihatan kecewa " Sayang sekali, kalian terlihat manis bersama" dia menambahkan.

Harry merasa dadanya berdetak lebih keras namun Hermione hanya tertawa pelan dan mengobrol ringan dengan Samantha. Beberapa menit kemudian, Samantha mengatakan dia harus pulang dan mengucapkan sampai jumpa dengan sopan sebelum menghilang.

" Well, sampai mana kita tadi? Oh, aku belum beli tepung" gumam Hermione dan menghilang di balik tikungan.

" Bagaimana kalau kita beli susu untukmu, Teddy?" Harry mendorong troli menuju rak bagian susu untuk anak-anak.

Harry baru memasukkan dua kotak susu untuk anak-anak ketika Hermione muncul dengan sekantung tepung dan telur, dia meletakkan barang-barangnya di troli.

" Sudah beres" kata Hermione, mengusap rambut Teddy " Well, kau sudah lapar, Teddy?"

Teddy hanya mengangguk-angguk menggemaskan lalu Hermione mendongak pada Harry.

" Belanjaan bulananmu sudah semua?"

" Yeah" Harry mengangguk " Kau temani Teddy, aku akan bayar ke kasir"

" Kau bawa uang Muggle?" Hermione mengangkat Teddy dari troli

" Ya, bagaimanapun aku tinggal di lingkungan Muggle" kata Harry, tertawa ringan.

Harry membiarkan Hermione dan Teddy menunggu sementara dia mengantri di kasir. Harry membayar belanjaan mereka dan menemui Hermione dan Teddy yang memegang es krim di tangannya.

" Hei, kau tidak membelikan Uncle Harry?" tanya Harry dengan nada pura-pura sedih terbaiknya pada putra baptisnya.

" Aunt Mione" kata Teddy, menunjuk Hermione.

" Well, Aunty Mione, 'Arry juga mau es krim" kata Harry dengan nada anak-anaknya dan wajah _puppy face_ ke arah Hermione.

" Harry" Hermione memutar bola mata sambil terkekeh geli.

" Oh, ayolah, kau tahu aku suka es krim" protes Harry, mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" Ya, aku memang tahu" Hermione mengangguk dan menyodorkan kantung plastic berisi es krim yang sudah di belinya " Choco chip dengan wipe cream dan taburan kacang"

" Kau mengenalku dengan sangat baik, Mione, trims" kata Harry, senang dan langsung mengecup pipi Hermione sebelum menikmati es krimnya.

Harry asyik berceloteh dengan Teddy tanpa menyadari wajah Hermione yang bersemu setelah dia mengecup pipinya. Setelah Harry dan Teddy menghabiskan es krim mereka, mereka semua kembali ke Grimmauld Place nomor duabelas.


	2. Enjoying Pancake

Flop!

Harry berhasil membalikkan pancake dengan sempurna. Dia menoleh pada Hermione dan Teddy sambil tersenyum bangga. Teddy bertepuk tangan senang melihat Ayah Baptisnya melempar pancake dan membuatnya mendarat kembali. Hermione tersenyum kecil seraya kembali menyibukkan dirinya menata meja makan dan menyimpan barang-barang belanjaan mereka di rak-rak dapur.

Harry menata tumpukan pancake di piring dan meletakkannya di meja makan. Pemuda itu mengambil piring Teddy dan memotong-motong pancake itu menjadi lebih kecil supaya Teddy tidak tersedak. Dia menyiramkan sirup blueberry diatas pancake Teddy sebelum anak laki-laki itu menikmati pancakenya.

" Wow, Mione, kurasa Teddy sangat menyukai resep pancakemu" kata Harry, kagum ketika melihat Teddy dengan antusias mengunyah pancake di piringnya.

" Well, pengalaman kita mencari Horcrux benar-benar menyadarkanku bahwa kemampuan memasak sangat penting" Hermione tertawa pelan " Aku masih ingat wajah Ron ketika aku memasak ikan hingga gosong ketika kita di hutan"

" Yah, tapi kami tetap memakannya" Harry memutar bola mata " Maksudku, kami tidak punya pilihan selain memakan hasil masakanmu" dia tertawa ketika Hermione mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memukul pelan pemuda itu.

Mereka berdua mengambil pancake mereka lalu duduk di meja makan seraya mengawasi Teddy dan menikmati pancake mereka. Harry menyadari sudah cukup lama dia tidak bertemu Hermione, mereka berdua sama-sama sibuk dengan pekerjaan di Kementrian dan keduanya punya banyak tekanan di bahu mereka masing-masing. Setelah mengalahkan Voldemort, Harry melanjutkan pekerjaan menjadi Auror hingga kini dia menjadi Kepala Dapartemen Auror.

Hermione disisi lain masih berusaha memperjuangkan hak-hak Peri Rumah, Kingsley mengetahui hal ini dan menawarkan Hermione posisi yang bagus di Dapartemen Perlindungan Mahluk Gaib yang langsung diterima dnegan senang hati oleh gadis itu. Harry sama sekali tidak terkejut ketika hanya dalam beberapa bulan pertama ide-ide Hermione sangat menganggumkan dan dia diangkan sebagai Kepala Dapartemen Perlindungan Mahluk Gaib. Dia masih aktif dalam kampanye pembebasan Peri Rumah, namun kini dia bukan hanya memikirkan Peri Rumah melainkan mahluk-mahluk gaib di dunia sihir yang bahkan keberadaannya masih belum di akui oleh komunitas penyihir.

" Jadi, bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" tanya Harry, berusaha mencari topik pembicaraan

" Minggu lalu aku bertemu dengan Charlie" kata Hermione " dan dia bercerita bahwa banyak naga di dunia sihir yang di jual di pasar gelap" dia menghela napas " Aku berusaha menyelidikinya, aku terkejut menemukan bahwa ada area untuk mengadu naga" gadis itu mengepal tangannya dengan kesal " Aku tak percaya mereka memaksa naga untuk beradu satu sama lain dan bertaruh dengan Galleon-Galleon mereka"

" Apa rencanamu?"

" Aku sudah melaporkan hal ini ke Kingsley" jelas Hermione " Kami akan memantau terus kegiatan jual beli ini, jika memang semua ini illegal – yang aku yakin sudah pasti illegal – maka kita akan lakukan penyerbuan ketika mereka sedang mengadu naga-naga itu" dia menjelaskan

" Kau sangat luar biasa, kau tahu?" Harry tersenyum

" Aku hanya tidak suka melihat mereka diperlukan tidak adil" gumam Hermione

" Bukan itu" kekeh Harry " Pancake ini sangat enak" dia berkedip jahil

Hermione memutar bola matanya namun ikut tertawa bersama Harry, dia tahu bahwa pemuda ini bisa membuatnya tetap rileks bahkan meskipun dia sedang serius.

Harry duduk di sofa depan perapian sambil mengawasi Teddy yang bermain dengan Snitch mainan miliknya – hadiah Natal dari Ginny – sementara Hermione duduk di sampingnya, membaca buku 'Naga dari Masa ke Masa'. Hermione sepertinya sangat serius ingin menghentikan kegiatan mengadu naga itu dan tentu saja jika gadis itu meminta bantuannya dia tidak akan ragu-ragu menurunkan beberapa Auror untuk memudahkan Hermione. Tapi Hermione tidak disebut Penyihir Terpintar Abad Ini jika dia tidak punya rencana yang fantastis, dia tidak akan meminta bantuan kecuali dia sudah benar-benar yakin dengan apa yang akan dia lakukan.

" Uncle 'Arry" Harry menunduk dan melihat Teddy berjalan ke arahnya

" Kemari, Teddy" Harry membuka tangannya dan membiarkan anak lelaki itu masuk ke dalam pelukannya, dia meletakkan Teddy di pangkuannya.

Teddy masih memegang Snitch, dia menoleh dan melihat ibu baptisnya sibuk membaca buku. Dia mengerutkan keningnya dan cemberut, rambutnya berubah menjadi orange kemerahan, tanda kalau dia tidak suka ketika wanita itu mengabaikannya karena buku. Teddy merangkak keluar dari pangkuan Harry menuju ke arah Hermione, berusaha menarik perhatiannya.

" Ada apa, Teddy?" Hermione melihat Teddy naik ke pangkuannya, menggeser buku yang sedang dia baca.

" Aunt 'Mione" Teddy menunjuk ke buku cerita di lantai

" Oh, kau ingin aku membacakan cerita?" Hermione menutup buku mengenai naga yang dibacanya, dia meng- _accio_ buku cerita Teddy " Oke, kau ingin yang mana eh?"

Harry mengawasi Hermione yang membiarkan Teddy membolak-balik halaman cerita sambil tersenyum kecil. Dia yakin Hermione akan jadi ibu yang hebat, dia sangat bisa mencuri hati anak-anak. Tak berapa lama suara lembut Hermione mulai memenuhi ruangan, membacakan cerita untuk Teddy yang duduk di pangkuannya.

"…kemudian kelinci segera pergi ke – oh, lihat dia ketiduran" Hermione tertawa pelan melihat Teddy yang ketiduran di pangkuannya " Aku akan membawanya ke kamar" dia menambahkan sebelum Harry sempat bicara.

Hermione mengangkat tubuh Teddy dengan hati-hati, takut membangunkannya. Harry mengikutinya dari belakang, mereka naik ke lantai dua dan masuk ke kamar Teddy. Kamar itu sengaja di buat Harry ketika dia tahu dia akan menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama anak Baptisnya. Andromeda sangat senang ketika Harry meminta agar Teddy tinggal bersamanya di akhir pekan ini, lagipula Andromeda sudah cukup tua untuk menjaga anak kecil itu sendirian.

" Dia manis sekali" gumam Hermione ketika menyelimuti Teddy dan mengecup lembut kening anak itu.

Rambut Teddy berubah menjadi coklat lembut, menandakan dia relaks. Hermione mengusap rambut itu sekilas, memastikan Teddy sudah tertidur pulas. Dia berbalik dan melihat Harry tersenyum ke arahnya, dia balas tersenyum pada pemuda itu. Hermione melihat-lihat kamar Teddy, menemukan beberapa foto Lupin dan Tonks.

" Mereka bahkan tidak bisa bersama Teddy lebih lama" Hermione mengangkat foto itu dengan sedih " Dia sudah kehilangan orangtuanya di usia semuda ini"

" Aku kadang masih merasa ini semua karena aku" Harry menghela napas, pelan

" Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak, Harry" tegur Hermione, memandang sahabatnya itu dengan agak tajam " Mereka memang meninggal, tapi mereka meninggal untuk memberikan dunia yang lebih baik pada Teddy, tanpa Voldemort atau Pelahap Maut yang berkeliaran" dia meremas pelan bahu Harry. Harry hanya tersenyum sedih dan mengangguk.

" Aku ingin memastikan bahwa Teddy tidak akan tumbuh seperti aku, dia akan tumbuh dengan banyak orang-orang yang menyayanginya" kata Harry " Aku tak akan biarkan dia merasa sendirian atau terasingkan seperti yang aku rasakan dulu ketika aku tinggal bersama Dursley"

" Oh, aku juga takkan membiarkan hal itu terjadi, Harry" Hermione tersenyum " Kau harus tenang, ada banyak orang yang menyayangi Teddy. Dia punya kau, aku, Andromeda, para Weasley dan para anggota Orde yang peduli padanya, dia tidak akan kekurangan kasih sayang"


	3. Unforgettable Night

" Terima kasih sudah menjaga Teddy, Harry, Hermione" kata Andromeda yang datang untuk menjemput cucunya di Grimmauld Place itu.

" Sama-sama, Andromeda, kau tahu bahwa aku dan Harry sangat menyukai Teddy" balas Hermione, tersenyum pada wanita tua itu

Mereka berdua mengobrol santai di sofa seraya menunggu Harry yang menggantikan pakaian Teddy. Beberapa menit kemudian, suara tawa Teddy terdengar dan langsung membuat kedua wanita itu menoleh. Harry nampak menggendong Teddy di bahunya, membuat anak kecil itu tertawa semangat.

" Nana!" panggil Teddy ketika menyadari neneknya datang " Nana, Nana" dia menggapai-gapai Andromeda, membuat Harry buru-buru menurunkannya sebelumm dia jatuh.

" Halo, Teddy sayang" Andromeda tersenyum " Bagaimana akhir pekanmu? Kau suka disini?" dia mengecup kening Teddy.

Rambut Teddy berubah menjadi biru elektrik, dia tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Andromeda.

" Oke, sekarang ayo kita pulang" kata Andromeda " Minggu depan kau akan kemari lagi dan bermain dengan Uncle Harry dan Aunt Hermione, oke?"

Teddy memandang kedua orangtua baptisnya dengan sedih, dia suka bersama-sama dengan mereka berdua tapi dia juga ingin menemani neneknya. Rambutnya berubah menjadi kuning dan Hermione langsung memeluk Teddy ketika melihatnya.

" Oh, tidak apa-apa, Teddy _bear_ " kata Hermione, menenangkan " Minggu depan kita akan ke taman, bagaimana? Kita bisa makan es krim lagi dan memberi makan burung di taman"

Mata Teddy membulat, dia sudah pernah diajak ke taman oleh Harry dan Hermione dan dia suka memberi makan burung-burung disana.

" O-ke" kata Teddy, pelan dan tersenyum senang.

" Baiklah, Harry, Hermione, kami pulang dulu" kata Andromeda seraya mengambil Teddy dari gendongan Hermione

" Bye-Bye, Teddy" Harry melambai pada putra baptisnya itu sebelum mereka menghilang di balik perapian Floo.

" Well, sebaiknya aku pulang juga" kata Hermione, mengambil mantel berpergiannya.

Harry memandang Hermione, dia mau menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dengan gadis itu. Anak Yang Bertahan Hidup itu memutar otaknya sejenak sebelum tersenyum penuh arti.

" Hermione, kau ada kegiatan malam ini?" tanya Harry, ringan.

" Um – tidak" Hermione menggeleng

" Bagaimana kalau kita nonton film?" sambung pemuda itu " Aku sudah lama tidak ke bioskop Muggle, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Hermione nampak terdiam sejenak, dia terlihat menimbang-nimban namun ketika melihat ekspresi wajah penuh harap dari Harry akhirnya dia mengangguk.

" Bagus" Harry nyengir " Aku akan menjemputmu di apartemenmu malam ini, bagaimana?"

" Baiklah" Hermione mengangguk " Bye, Harry" dia mencondongkan badannya dan mengecup pipi pemuda itu sebelum ber-Apparate pergi.

Cengiran masih menempel di wajah Harry ketika melihat tempat gadis itu ber-Apparate. Dia segera menyusun rencana, dia mau menjadikan mala mini special bagi gadis yang menempati tempat special di hatinya itu.

" Well, akan kupastikan ini jadi malam yang tak terlupakan"

* * *

Harry memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin. Dia berusaha menyisir rambutnya untuk kesekian kali namun nampaknya rambut khas dari keluarga Potter itu memang tidak bisa diatur, setiap helainya akan kembali berantakan setiap kali Harry berusaha membuatnya rapi. Menghela napas kesal, Harry akhirnya menyerah dan memutuskan bahwa mengurusi rambutnya hanya akan membuang-buang waktu.

Dia memastikan penampilannya lagi di depan cermin. Dia memakai kemeja berwarna biru gelap yang lengannya digulung hingga sampai di sikunya, celana panjang jeans dan sneakers berwarna hitam dengan sentuhan garis putih. Merasa puas, dia memandang arlojinya yang menunjukkan hampir pukul delapan, waktu yang tepat untuk ber-Apparate dan menjemput teman kencannya.

 _Tunggu dulu, kencan?_ , Harry merasa matanya membulat. Bagaimana bisa dia menggunakan kata itu? Demi Merlin, dia dan Hermione hanyalah sahabat baik. Harusnya ini hanya jadi jalan-jalan biasa antar sahabat, bukan?

" Oke, tenang, Potter" Harry memandang pantulan dirinya sendiri " Ini bukan kencan, ini hanya menonton bersama sahabatmu" _well, rencana yang aku siapkan aku ragu ini hanya antar sahabat_ , hati kecilnya membalas namun Harry mengabaikannya.

Harry ber-Apparate muncul di depan pintu apartemen Hermione, dia menarik napas dan menekan bell pintu apartemen itu. Dia menunggu beberapa detik yang dirasanya seperti berjam-jam sebelum pintu itu berayun terbuka dan menampilkan sosok yang memenuhi pikirannya seharian ini.

Begitu melihat gadis di depannya, Harry harus mengingatkan dirinya untuk bernafas karena jelas-jelas penampilan Hermione membuatnya bernafas menjadi hal yang sedikit menyulitkan untuk saat itu. Gadis itu memakai dress warna merah dengan ikan pinggang warna putih melingkar di pinggangnya, dress itu berhenti tepat di pertengahan lututnya dan memberikan Harry pemandangan yang cukup menunjukkan lengkukan tubuh Hermione. Detik itu juga Harry benar-benar sadar bahwa sahabatnya itu bukan lagi gadis kutu buku yang selalu mengabaikan penampilan dan menyibukkan diri dengan belajar, gadis itu sudah menjadi wanita muda yang sangat cantik.

" –rry, Harry"

Harry mengerjap dan melihat Hermione tersenyum geli, jelas sekali dia sudah memanggil-manggil pemuda itu sedari tadi.

" Wow, sori, Mione, hanya saja kau – well, kau – oh, kau terlihat…berbeda"

Ekspresi kecewa sedikit terlihat di wajah Hermione, namun dia buru-buru menutupinya dengan mengangguk kecil.

 _Bodoh, Potter, sekarang dia akan mengira kau tidak menganggapnya cantik_ , Harry ingin menabrakkan wajahnya ke tembok

" Kau cantik, Hermione" tambah Harry, cepat-cepat " Kau..wow, aku tak bisa menjelaskannya" dia menambahkan lagi dan kali ini senyuman menghiasi wajah Hermione, membuatnya terlihat jauh lebih cantik.

" Trims, Harry, kau juga terlihat tampan" balas Hermione, pipinya sedikit memerah " Kita pergi sekarang?"

" Tentu, Miss Granger" Harry menawarkan lengannya, Hermione mengunci pintu apartemennya dan mengalungkan tangannya di lengan Harry " Pegangan, kita ber-Apparte"

Menit berikutnya mereka muncul di lorong sepi di dekat bioskop Muggle tempat mereka akan menonton. Harry membeli tiket sementara Hermione membeli _milkshake_ dan popcorn untuk mereka berdua. Keduanya menyerahkan tiket ke petugas dan mencari tempat duduk mereka, mereka menunggu bioskop itu terisi oleh para muggle sebelum lampu di padamkan dan film di mulai.

Hary melirik ke arah Hermione, gadis itu nampak serius memandang ke layar bioskop. Harry berusaha menfokuskan diri menonton film di depannya namun seringkali berakhir dengan dirinya melirik ke arah Hermione, setelah beberapa menit dia melirik lagi dan menyadari Hermione menoleh ke arahnya dengan tanda tanya.

" Ada apa, Harry? Kau tidak suka filmnya?" tanya Hermione dengan suara pelan agar tidak mengangguk penonton yang lain

" Tidak, maksudku aku hanya sedikit bingung dengan alurnya" bohong Harry, sebenarnya dia bahkan tidak tahu apa film di depannya.

" Well, apa kau ingin keluar?"

" Tidak, tidak" Harry menggeleng " Kurasa aku akan mengerti, aku akan tunggu bagian _action_ -nya saja, harusnya itu akan menarik" dia tertawa datar dan mendapat pandangan tanda tanya lagi dari Hermione " Kau tahu, bagian ketika mobil meledak atau gedung runtuh dan superhero itu akan menyelamatkan orang-orang?"

" Harry, kita sedang menonton _Kungfu Panda 3_ , bagaimana mungkin ada mobil meledak dan gedung runtuh?" Hermione memutar bola mata meskipun bibirnya menghianatinya karena membentuk senyuman kecil.

 _Merlin, kuharap aku bisa menghilang sekarang juga_ , batin Harry merasa wajahnya memanas. Hermione memandangnya dengan tatapan geli sebelum mengembalikan perhatiannya ke layar bioskop. _Great, Potter, sekarang kau terlihat seperti orang bodoh_

Harry memutuskan bahwa dia harus berkonsentrasi menonton film di depannya dan setiap kali dia ingin melirik Hermione maka dia mengalihkan niatnya itu dengan menyeruput _milkshake_ atau mengambil popcornnya. Hermione tertawa bersama para penonton yang lain ketika adegan lucu muncul di film itu sementara Harry menikmati mendengar suara tawa Hermione, suara tawanya seperti melodi yang menenangkan di telinga Harry. Sekitar 1 setengah jam kemudian mereka keluar dari studio bioskop itu dengan cengiran di wajah mereka.

* * *

" Wow, tadi film yang benar-benar bagus, Harry" kata Hermione, senang " Aku tertawa banyak sekali malam ini" dia tertawa pelan

" Ya, film yang bagus" Harry mengangguk.

" Oke, jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Hermione, melihat arlojinya yang menunjukkan hampir pukul sepuluh malam.

" Aku punya rencana" kata Harry, semangat ketika teringat rencana yang sudah disusun olehnya.

" Rencana apa?" balas Hermione, mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

" Kau tahu kalau ada sungai di dekat sini, Muggle membuat jalan untuk pejalan kaki agar bisa menikmati pemandangan di malam hari" jelas Harry " dan ada café di dekat sana, kita bisa berjalan-jalan dan menikmati cemilan malam, bagaimana?"

" Kedengarannya ide yang bagus" Hermione tersenyum dan menganguk semangat.

" Baiklah, ayo kita pergi" Harry meraih tangan Hermione dan mengabaikan detak jantungnya yang berdekat lebih keras seraya menarik gadis itu agar keluar dari bioskop itu.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, mereka berjalan santai menyusuri tepi sungai itu. Harry menghela napas lega karena pemandangan malam ini bagus, bintang-bintang berkilau menggoda menghias langit malam, salju-salju lembut sudah mulai turun dan suara desiran air sungai yang mengalir cukup menenangkan. Nampak beberapa pasangan muda juga berjalan-jalan menikmati pemandangan di sekitar mereka.

" Ini indah sekali, Harry" Hermione menghela napas dan membuat nafas putihnya terlihat di udara, dia melihat pemandangan sungai dan kapal-kapal yang terkadang lewat melintasinya " Rasanya sangat menenangkan, darimana kau tahu ada sungai di dekat sini?"

" Aku mendengar dari salah satu rekan Aurorku" Harry mengangkat bahu ringan " dan café yang ku sebutkan tadi ada di ujung jalan ini" dia menambahkan.

Hermione mengangguk mengerti, mereka masih berjalan-jalan dengan santai. Harry merasa Hermione menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Harry, membuat pemuda itu tersenyum dan merasa ada sensasi aneh di perutnya. Mereka berjalan dalam hening dan Harry tidak keberatan, mereka sudah bisa menghabiskan waktu-waktu tanpa bicara, hanya menikmati keberadaan satu sama lain.

Setelah menikmati setengah jam yang menenangkan mereka masuk ke café yang ada di ujung jalan itu. Harry memesan dua buah hotdog dan dua cangkir cappuccino untuk mereka berdua, dia membawa pesanan itu ke tempat yang sudah di incar Hermione, tepat di samping jendela dimana mereka bisa menikmati pemandangan lampu-lampu jalan tepi sungai itu.

Mereka menghabiskan sisa malam itu membicarakan banyak hal, mengingat masa-masa mereka di Hogwarts, Teddy, pekerjaan mereka, hingga akhirnya mereka tiba di topik rencana untuk hari Natal.

" Mrs Weasley mengundang kita untuk menghabiskan waktu di The Burrow, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Hermione, menyeruput cappuccino-nya.

" Kurasa itu bukan ide yang buruk" balas Harry " Sudah lama kita tidak berkumpul di sana, semenjak kita lulus dan sibuk dengan pekerjaan kita" dia menjelaskan " lagipula aku yakin Mrs Weasley akan mengejar-ngejar kita jika kita tidak muncul"

Hermione mengangguk setuju.

" Kita akan ajak Andromeda dan Teddy juga, aku sudah mengatakannya pada Mrs Weasley dan dia sangat senang" kata Hermione " bahkan dia memutuskan untuk mengundang semua anggota Orde agar kita bisa menghabiskan liburan Natal kali ini bersama-sama"

" Itu brilian" puji Harry, semangat

" Bagaimana kalau minggu depan ketika kita mengajak Teddy ke taman kita mampir ke Diagon Alley? Melihat-lihat kalau ada hadiah Natal yang sudah bisa kita beli?"

" Setuju" Harry tersenyum lebar

Mereka menghabiskan capuccino mereka dan Harry mengantar Hermione ber-Apparate kembali ke apartemennya.

" Trims, Harry, ini malam yang menyenangkan" kata Hermione sebelum masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

" Sama-sama, Hermione, aku senang menghabiskan waktu denganmu" balas Harry " Sampai jumpa di Kementrian"

" Bye" Hermione mengecup kedua pipi Harry sebelum masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

Harry nyengir lebar sebelum ber-Apparate kembali ke Grimmauld Place, benar-benar malam yang menyenangkan.


End file.
